


Feeling Each Other

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29
Summary: It wasn’t something she would have normally done, but that day was special.





	Feeling Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ‘mature’ fan fiction, let me know if you like it

It wasn’t something she would have normally done, but that day was special.  
They worked hard for days on a very complicated case.  
Hours and hours spent in the squad room, everyone doing the best they could.  
They caught the bad guy and left the bullpen, before Gibbs could announce another dead body.  
Tim went away a few minutes before Ellie and Nick.  
Then they got on the elevator.  
‘What a day’ Nick stated.  
‘What a week’ she replied, slightly smiling at her boyfriend.  
He sighed.  
‘Yes, you’re right. You’re tired?’  
‘Really, no. I think it’s the adrenaline rush of taking down the bad guy.’  
He chuckled. ‘Yeah, you were sexy holding that gun.’  
Nick could feel that rush too. Just, he wasn’t sure he was feeling it the same way she was.  
‘Unbelievable’ she stated. She pretended to be angry, but her smile couldn’t lie.  
‘C’mon, I know you look at me too.’  
‘While I’m arresting people?!’  
‘Well, yes.’  
Nick chuckled again, and noticed she was slightly biting her lip.  
He was still looking at her, when Ellie quickly stopped the elevator.  
Her arm was a few inches upon his shoulder, while her finger was still leaned on the emergency button.  
She was definitely feeling that rush in the same way.  
‘It’s been days since we haven’t... rested’ he said.  
‘Yes, we worked a lot.’  
‘Such a rough week.’  
He barely finished the sentence before Ellie grabbed his black T-shirt and pulled him towards her.  
‘What do you wanna do, B.?’  
‘Just take what’s mine’.  
He smiled and started kissing her, on her lips and down on her neck.  
She wrapped her arms around him and he picked her up, her feet were a few inches raised up, her back was leaned on the wall of the elevator.  
Her breath was going faster, and she decided it was time to feel his skin.  
She ripped his T-shirt off, then she looked at him, smiling.  
‘Eleanor Bishop...’  
‘Don’t talk too much’.  
She whispered it in his ear, her finger was on his mouth.  
He stopped talking.  
‘Good boy’.  
Still holding her, he felt the need to stay closer to his girlfriend.  
What a beauty she was.  
Nick’s eyes were locked in hers, his hands in need to touch her more.  
He kindly pushed her towards the wall while he was kissing her all around her face.  
A smile was on her, while she was slightly gasping.  
When he raised his head he could see she was heavily breathing. He made her put her feet down and his hands started unbutton her pink blouse.  
He made it slowly, button after button, making her breathing even faster.  
She loved the way he was doing it, so slow, so kind, so hot.  
His lips were following his hands, since he placed a kiss after he had unbutton a button.  
When he arrived at her stomach, the blouse was open letting him see her bra.  
He didn’t only love her body, he revered it.  
He kindly took the blouse off and her hair fell on her naked shoulders and back.  
Holding her arms he kissed her again, trying to show he needed her body. He needed her.  
Then he felt she was moving her arms, her hands were directed towards his belt.  
She undid it and unzipped the pants.  
He let her arms take his jeans down, then he did the same thing with hers.  
Despite their underwear, they could feel each other.  
His boxers and her panties got their jeans, ‘Nick’ was the only world Ellie was able to say at the first thrust.  
He was so kind and passionate at the same time.  
Nick leaned his hands on the wall, and she surrounded him with her arms, so they could stay closer.  
Then she wrapped her legs around him.  
Her back felt the metallic cold of the wall at every thrust.  
She was hardly looking for oxygen, her lungs demanded it.  
But at the same time the lack of oxygen was replaced by an huge pleasure by her boyfriend.  
She needed this, he being into her, Nick was accomplishing her body in a way no one was able to do.  
And Ellie wasn’t letting him down either.  
He accelerated the rhythm, and Ellie's gasps went faster too.  
They got the climax together at the last, strong, thrust.  
Nick made her put her feet down.  
Then he deeply sighed, exhausted.  
She was exhausted too, as she leaned on the wall with a little smile on her face.  
He took a step back and caressed her hair, then he placed a kiss on her forehead, still holding his fingers in her hair.  
'I love you' he whispered.  
'I love you too' she replied.  
Nick smiled hearing her soft voice.  
'You're gorgeous'.  
'You're not that bad too.'  
He chuckled, and placed a long kiss near Ellie's ear, at the bottom of her left cheek.  
'Let's go home' she suggested.


End file.
